The Rubidium Dynamite Alchemist
by Sybil Corvax
Summary: The pain she suffered with, she never considered to be truly suffering. However, in the end, that was just her own naivety. She Truly was suffering. Only he could see it and it took forever to do so. Will he help her get over her past? RoyXOC RoyOC
1. Anything For You

**This is the prelude to my Roy Mustang romance! Hopefully, this turns out much better than my last FullMetal Alchemist attempt...it should because that last one sucked horribly!**

**I know that everyone probably uses the same cliche Human Transmutation crap, but I needed it to make the rest of the story work. If you guys don't like the first chapter, which will be updated later today, I'll just stop writing the story and scrap FullMetal Alchemist all together.**

**Please review.**

* * *

She walked through the empty halls of her old home, her blue eyes scanning the ghostly walls.

It was strange being in this place after being away for so long. Three years to the day, in fact. Three gruelling years.

Silence enveloped her as she continued to walk through the corridors, making her way to the single door at the end of the hall. The one that led to the person she remembered so much compared to the empty place she once called home.

The fourteen year old girl pushed on the sliding glass door, the sound of her buckled boots being muffled by the soft green grass. However, she didn't focus on the colors around her. After all, in such a place with such memories, all she saw was black and white.

Her feet continued to move, only stopping when she came to the single tombstone up on top of the hill behind the house. Her eyes scanned the words on the marble slab, being unable to make out the name through her tears, but she still knew it.

**Seth Flye**

Her little brother. The only one she had left since their parents abandoned them when the boy was just an infant.

"It's taboo, I know, but I need you to keep going, Little Brother. I've spent the last three years training, and now I think I've figured out why everyone else who's tried this has failed. They didn't give up the right thing." She knelt down and used the back of her hand to wipe the tears from her eyes, strands of her long auburn hair pulling loose from her ponytail and falling into her face.

"Forgive me." The bag she wore on her back, she emptied onto the ground before her.

"Just in case this goes wrong, I need to be close to you. To defeat the monster I very well may create." Yes, she had read up every single detail on this science before she had come to this conclusion that this very well may be the only thing to keep her together.

"I'm doing this for my own selfish reasons. Again, forgive me." She allowed her eyes to fall on the transmutation circle wrapped around her wrist and smiled bitterly.

"Maybe God will give me a break, huh, Little Brother?" She clapped her hands together and took a deep breath.

"After all, I'm sure that giving up a piece of my soul should be enough. If not- I'll join you soon." She placed her hands onto the ground in front of her and was engulfed in the bright light of her alchemy, soon coming face to face with a large gate.

Her eyes were wide, as she felt a ripping pain deep within her body. She let out a scream, feeling sweat rolling down her temple as she soon saw a small part of her leave.

A small child, a reflection of her younger years, was what she saw as soon as the pain ended. The small child, representing a small piece of her soul. A valuable thing. With the parting of the piece of soul, went several years of her life as well as part of her personality.

The teenage girl panted and soon lost herself to the warm darkness surrounding her.


	2. Rubidium Dynamite Meets The Elrics

**So, this is the first chapter. Roy isn't here yet, but Ed and Al are! Yes, I'm trying to stick to the anime's storyline because I've seen and do own all the episodes on DVD. **

**I just hope you guys like this chapter so that I can continue the story. **

**Review please**

* * *

"Did you really have to destroy all of the warehouses?" A young boy, no older than twelve, asked the woman.

She was leaning back in the seat of a train, her arms wrapped behind her head as she kept her eyes shut.

"Colonel Mustang won't be happy. He specifically asked you not to destroy the warehouses."

"It's his own fault for sending me of all people. There is a reason I'm called the Rubidium Dynamite Alchemist. I blow stuff up. It's just what I do." The boy groaned and bowed his head so that his black hair covered his grey eyes.

"You're so immature, Sister."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You say that at least three times a week." The woman opened her eyes, revealing beautiful pale blue irises.

Then, she glanced out the window of the train at the scenery passing by. Grass and trees.

"But you mustn't forget, Seth, he sent me of all people. Mustang wanted the smuggling operation shut down, and destroying the warehouses was the best way to do it. If he didn't want those warehouses burnt to the ground, he should have sent someone else."

"You have a messed up way of thinking." Seth murmured.

The woman grinned.

"Thank you. Now, I'm going to take a nap. Don't wake me up unless the train's in trouble." Seth was about to reply, but his older sister was already asleep.

--

Seth followed his sister, frowning.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I'm sure the Colonel won't be happy with you making a pit stop in Aquroya."

"You worry too much, Seth. Besides, it's for a legitimate reason that we're here." As she said this, the woman brushed her auburn bangs behind her ear.

"And what would that be?"

"Psiren." She replied simply.

The boy groaned.

"Are you serious? You want to actually do something about this thief?" The woman grinned at her younger brother.

"Does that surprise you?"

"No. It just scares me. Aquroya is already sinking into the lake, you attempting to catch this Psiren is just going to make it happen so much sooner." The woman placed her hands on her hips, her auburn ponytail swinging with her every movement.

"Don't be such a baby, Little Brother. I will not sink Aquroya. Not entirely anyway."

"That's what I'm afraid of." The young woman rolled her eyes and then pointed to a nearby hotel.

"We'll stay here for a day or so, okay? Then, we'll get on a train bound for East City." Seth nodded.

"Alright. Fair enough. No more than two days, though."

"Fine with me. Compromise is nice." Seth then began to make his way ahead of his older sister, who watched him.

The smile that was once on her face, had faded.

She was lucky that it had worked. She was so very lucky that she had been right about the entire thing and that she didn't end up losing more than what she had in the first place. A piece of her soul wasn't so bad compared to what she had gained from it.

"Hey! Are you coming?!" She regained herself and looked to her brother who was waiting for her up ahead.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming. I swear, all you men are the same. Impatient as hell."

--

Seth grumbled under his breath as he followed his sister around Aquroya. She really didn't seem interested in capturing this Psiren. Instead, she'd rather go sightseeing.

"Shouldn't you go see the police or something?" He asked.

The woman blinked and looked at him with a raised brow.

"You're no fun, Little Brother. Alright, fine. Come on. The police station is this way."

"How do you know?" She grinned.

"Let's just say, I've had this planned for a long time now." Seth sighed.

"Figures." He mumbled.

The boy's older sister chuckled and wrapped one arm behind her neck as she continued on her way. The police station didn't take long to come into their view and the boy looked up at his sister who stopped just outside the door.

She sat down on the stairs and he blinked before sighing.

"What's wrong now? Too tired?" She shook her head.

"Nope. The police are busy with someone."

"How do you know that?"

"I've got good hearing." As she said this, the young woman tapped her ear and the twelve year old sat down beside her.

"Why is it that I actually believe you this time?"

"Because you love me very much and I don't lie about everything." Seth felt his sister place her hand on his head just to ruffle his hair.

"Hey! Stop it!"

"Fine. You're no fun." The door to the station opened and out stepped a large armored body, followed by a much smaller blonde boy who held his stomach.

The woman immediately stood up, as the boy fell to his knees.

"Brother! Are you okay?!" The young woman looked to the armored body upon hearing his voice.

Her eyes flashed.

He was younger than he looked. Probably younger than that boy on the ground.

"It hurts." The blonde groaned.

The woman sighed and looked to the armored boy.

"You better get your brother to a hospital. I know where one is. Follow me."

--

Seth wasn't sure why his sister had decided to stick around the hospital with those two boys. Of course, he knew that the fact that they were the famous Elric Brothers could have been why, but every one of her decisions weren't always understandable. There was probably something more to this.

The armored boy, who was now known as Alphonse, stood beside Seth as the young woman was in the room with the blonde, now known as Edward, and the nurse. Apparently, Edward didn't like having his shots.

"So, your name is Seth?" Alphonse asked.

The twelve year old nodded.

"Yeah."

"That's your big sister?" Seth nodded again.

"What's her name?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Besides, she likes to tell people herself, just to laugh at their reaction." Seth looked up at the armored boy, who nodded.

"Oh." The door to the hospital room opened and soon, both Edward and the young woman stepped out.

The fifteen year old was relatively confused looking as he glanced up at the woman. Then, he stumbled back and pointed.

"You kissed me!" She blinked and then rolled her eyes.

"On the forehead. It was to get you to shut up long enough for the nurse to stick you with the needle." She looked to her brother and frowned.

"Don't look at me like that. My sisterly instincts kicked in without warning and it really was the only way to get him to shut up." Seth sighed.

"And you're supposed to be an adult."

"Again with the immaturity. I'll grow up when I have a reason to. Anyway-" She turned her attention to Alphonse, her pale blue eyes looking him over.

"- we should get to our hotel. We can start with that Psiren thing tonight."

"You're looking for the Psiren too?" Alphonse asked.

The young woman nodded. Seth rolled his eyes.

"More like vacationing. You just don't want to go back to East City. This Psiren just gave you an excuse to take a break." She grinned.

"Hey, my excuse is legit." Alphonse looked to Edward.

"Brother, maybe they could help us." Edward blinked, crossed his arms, and looked thoughtful.

Her eyes flickered as she smirked.

"Would the fact that I'm a fellow State Alchemist influence your decision in my favor?" Edward and Alphonse looked to her, the blonde blinking.

Seth exhaled and slumped.

"Always throwing the watch in people's faces, aren't you, Sister?"

"It's who I am." To prove her identity, the woman pulled out her silver watch and swung it around her index finger.

Edward looked up at her.

"So, you're a State Alchemist too?"

"Rubidium Dynamite, at your service, Full Metal."

"What's your real name?" The woman flashed another grin.

"Oh, so now I'm gonna be useful, huh? Well, I suppose I could tell you. First Lieutenant Kenny Flye."


	3. A Penny For Your Thoughts

**Kenny really is an awesome character...anyway, so far I've got one review stating that the story is great! So, I'm gonna keep it up. Hopefully, it'll stay this way.**

**Please REview!**

* * *

Jaws dropped right then and there, mainly Edward's.

"Kenny?! Your name is Kenny?!" She continued to grin as she nodded.

"Yup. My name is Kenny. Strange for a woman, I know, but it's my name nonetheless. I like it, too. Unusual and it screws with people's heads. Anyhoo, I suppose that we should get started, shouldn't we? After all, once I set my mind to something, I do it. Right, Seth?" The twelve year old was shaking his head in disbelief.

"I can't believe that you're my sister." Kenny tensed.

"Don't say things like that." The three boys blinked as she then whirled around and began to walk down the corridors of the hospital.

Seth was confused by his sister's sudden mood. Very confused. He was kidding around, Kenny knew that.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Edward called out to her.

Kenny waved for them to follow. The three boys looked to each other, and once Seth shrugged, Alphonse was the first one to follow. The armored boy took off into a run, Seth soon following.

Edward shook his fist and took off after them once he realized that they were leaving him behind.

"Hey! Wait up!"

--

Kenny sat on the window ledge, staring out at the city of Aquroya. Her auburn locks were still tied up in its usual lazy ponytail, drifting to her waist. She hadn't bothered to change from her usual travelling attire, a white tank top and a pair of khakis. No, it was too much trouble. Especially since she had more important things to think about.

Seth was fast asleep and the Elrics had snuck off from their own room to deal with the Psiren alone. Kenny had watched the two boys as they had done so and was now waiting for them to return. Not that she was concerned. No, Kenny was never concerned. She trusted them enough to know how to take care of themselves. Especially since Edward was the prodigy alchemist everyone went on about.

_The youngest State Alchemist in history._

Her eyes closed for a moment and she frowned.

That title used to belong to her. Becoming a State Alchemist at just the young age of fifteen. The Colonel had discovered her too. This was a year after her successful "experiment" as he would call it. Kenny referred to it simply as something she didn't regret and never would.

_Alchemy requires the law of equivalent exchange. In order to gain something, something of equal value must be lost._

It seemed that to gain back a life, one must give up a piece of their inner self. It also depended on the size, whether or not it you would succeed at the attempt.

After Seth's original death, Kenny had spent three years studying to become the best alchemist, just so that she could succeed at the impossible.

_Hard work always pays off._

She had done it at the cost of that piece of soul the Gate had taken from her. But, in return, she had gotten her brother back. She had also seen some scary things while she was making the transaction of body and soul. Scary things that had helped to improve her alchemic ability and it was all worth it. She would do it all again if she had to, but she hoped that she would never have to do it again. She may not be so lucky the next time.

The young woman raised her hand up to her face and stared at her palm for a moment before clenching it into a fist. Her eyes hardened as she watched her hand quiver before her.

_No pain, no gain._

How true. She had suffered a great deal and now she clearly understood the meaning behind the saying. Of course, that goes without saying, Kenny was a very intelligent person. Especially since she was just barely the age of twenty four. Most people her age had never undergone such hardships where they actually needed to use their brains.

_Alchemy was a science._

She always needed to be thinking and she always was. Some people, however, would beg to differ.

"_You're too carefree." _

"_You never think!"_

"_One day, you're going to get yourself killed, Lieutenant! All because you don't think!"_

Roy tended to believe her rash actions were all based around the inability to think clearly. Of course, he had reasons to believe it was exactly that. Kenny wasn't known for being particularly safe when it came to her missions. But he was still wrong.

_She thought about everything._

Every word that came to her lips, she had rehearsed the consequences in her mind.

Seth didn't see it either. The constant pauses before responses, however short, they existed.

However, she had to give the Flame Alchemist some credit. He had found them and had figured out exactly what she had done. He had given her a way to use her knowledge to help people, even if it was to help himself further his own career. Roy was protecting her secret with his job on the line and, though he didn't always deserve it, he had something that Kenny didn't even have for herself.

_He had her respect and utmost loyalty._

Yes, it was true. She didn't do everything exactly the way he wanted it done, but she did everything he asked her to do. Usually within the first twenty four hours, depending on what he wanted done.

_She recalled even doing his paperwork once._

Kenny blinked and then looked back out the window, shifting her body so that her legs dangled in the air over the ledge.

Roy Mustang had flaws, but so did every other human being in the world.

He was a womanizer, a pervert, lazy, a jerk, sarcastic- she could have went on, but Kenny wanted to continue to focus on the positive.

It had been a long time since she had this much time to think everything over and to just analyse the people she knew right down to their true intentions. Truth be told, Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, was someone she had never been able to figure out. He was different, but so were all people.

Kenny wouldn't exactly consider him a friend, but she respected and trusted him all the same. As did most of his subordinates. Besides, he was amusing to watch. What she found most amusing was when he attempted to get a rise out of her, failing each and every time.

_He had yet to discover how to royally tick her off._

Kenny was waiting to see if he would ever figure it out. She didn't doubt that he would, seeing that whenever she went back to East Headquarters, he was on her back like a leech. But, Kenny had to admit that she'd rather be the aggravated than be the one he wanted to see naked.

It was bad enough that he wanted all female personnel to wear miniskirts.

_Just one of his many plans for when he became Fuhrer._

And that one plan had made Kenny laugh in his face, just in an attempt to get her own rise out of him as payback. In return, he just smirked.

"_You'll see. I'll become Fuhrer one day and you'll be end up being my secretary."_

And she believed him. She knew that one day, he would succeed and become Fuhrer and she also knew that he would make her his secretary.

Whether or not that was a promotion or a demotion was still up for debate.

"Sister, what are you doing still up?" Seth murmured, rubbing his eyes.

Kenny looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"I'm just enjoying the view, Little Brother. Go back to sleep." The boy was soon fast asleep again and Kenny kept her eyes focused on him for a moment longer before looking back towards the scenery of what was the Sinking City.

Now, to analyse someone else-


	4. Pain, Pride, And The Shape Of The Moon

**Hehehehe...the rough draft of Kenny's character was a goody-two-shoes, can you beleive it? Her original name was supposed to be Kathrine Nightwood, too. Lots of sarcasm and insulting Roy in that story and hopefully there'll be just as much hilarity in this one. Yes, for a little while, Kenny will probably be a little weirdER than usual.**

**Oh! One question. Breda's the one who always kicks ass at chess, right? Just for future reference. I'm too lazy to go through all of the DVD's just to find that one episode. **

**Please review with the answer and such!**

* * *

The group of four, Kenny, Edward, Seth, and Alphonse, sat on the train bound for somewhere else.

They had worked together and had finally caught the Psiren. Although Kenny had successfully destroyed at least a building in the Sinking City- the Colonel wasn't going to be happy about that.

"Sister, you're always breaking things!" Kenny shrugged.

"Seth, it's who I am. Besides, the city's sinking anyway. It was just going to end up destroyed thanks to the water."

"She does have a point." Edward put in, receiving a groan from both of the younger siblings.

"Brother."

"What? She does."

"Thank you, Edward. So, did you guys plan on heading back to East with us, or are you going to skimp out on it as long as possible?" The woman asked, leaning back in her seat in an attempt to get comfortable.

"Well-"

"Ah, not a fan of the Almighty Flame, huh? Well, I can't say I blame ya. Roy does enjoy ticking off his subordinates." Edward looked to Alphonse.

"You work for the jackass too?"

"I am only a First Lieutenant. I don't have much choice. Although, that goes to say, I don't always do my job as well as I should." Seth groaned.

"No kidding. You hardly listen to the Colonel at all." Kenny looked out the window of the train, releasing a rather loud sigh.

"He needs to be more specific, that's all. Then, I'd be more inclined to do what he says. Although, if he keeps attempting to piss me off, maybe he'll succeed one day and I'll blow his damn brains out. Rubidium Dynamite against Flame, ah, that's got a nice ring to it. Water against Fire is a very interesting combination. I wonder who'd win." The sarcasm was easily detected in her voice as she lazily began to clean her cuticles with a nail file she pulled out of her khakis' pockets.

"Sister!" Seth exclaimed.

"Hell, I'd pay to see that! Mustang getting his ass kicked by a girl oughta be good!"

"Brother!" Kenny looked to Edward and shrugged.

"Looks like it's just me and you on this one, Ed." She then looked thoughtful.

"Hey, Ed?"

"What?" She placed her hand on his head and stared seriously into Edward's golden colored eyes.

He blinked and was rather confused when she stood up and left the train compartment, her auburn ponytail swinging behind her.

"Is something wrong with Kenny?" Alphonse asked, looking to Seth.

The twelve year old was as equally confused as the Elrics.

"I don't know. Lately, she's been acting strange. Well, stranger than usual anyway. Sister has always been strange. For as long as I can remember." Edward looked to Alphonse before he stood up.

"Al, keep Seth company. I'm going to figure out what that was about." Seth shook his head.

"My sister is great at keeping secrets. If she doesn't want you to know something, she won't crack. It's a waste of time." Edward reluctantly sat back down, but he couldn't forget the look she had in her eyes.

They were filled with a mixture of pain and pride. His eyes narrowed slightly in thought.

_Pain and pride._

--

Kenny held the phone to her ear, her eyes flaring as she listened to the ringing on the other line.

Those boys- she recognized the look in the eldest Elric's eyes. It was of pain and guilt. The same look she had in her own eyes thirteen years prior. When she had lost her dear baby brother due to a chronic illness.

The ringing continued and she cursed before slamming down the phone.

Damn Colonel wasn't picking up. Probably figured that it was Hughes calling with more "information" about his wife and three year old daughter. Either that or he knew it was her and it was payback for all the things she had done to him in the past.

But, he knew that she wasn't always joking around. There was a number of times that he'd seen that she could be quite serious. Now was one of those times. She knew more about Human Transmutation than anyone in the Military and she knew by just looking at those boys that they had failed at what she had succeeded in.

Alphonse was wearing that armor, not because he wanted to, but because it was the only thing keeping his soul tied to Earth. That armor was empty. Edward had preformed a successful Soul Transfer to save his brother. Question was, however, who exactly had he tried to bring back? That was something she'd discover on her own.

Roy would never tell her anything about them. He would protect their secret with his life, as he would hers. Besides, the research would give her something to do while she was stuck in East City.

Kenny highly doubted that she'd be going on missions for awhile. Especially based on what she had done in Aquroya. Then again, he'd probably be glad that it was just one building that was destroyed. He'd probably be glad that it was already scheduled for demolition too.

The young woman allowed her arms to fall to her sides limply before releasing a quiet sigh. Then, she smirked and began to make her way back to the train compartment where she had left her brother and the Elrics.

--

Seth and the Elrics sat up straight when Kenny returned, her usual grin etched on her face.

"Sorry 'bout that. I remembered that I needed to call Roy. You know, to get on his nerves. Sadly, I think he's avoiding my calls." Seth rolled his eyes.

"Do you blame him? It's bad enough the Colonel has to put up with you face-to-face, but you talking over the phone-" Kenny interrupted him.

"Hey, Little Brother? Pass me my uniform. I probably should change into it now, considering our next stop is East City." She glanced to Edward and Alphonse, the grin remaining on her face.

"You two aren't going to be coming along, are you?" Edward leaned back in his seat, wrapping both his arms behind his neck.

Alphonse nodded.

"There's somewhere we need to stop by first."

"Oh, so you're going to put off East City for as long as possible, huh, boys? Good luck to you on that. I'll have you know now though, Roy knows every little move that you make. I don't know how, but he does. That man has eyes and ears everywhere. Don't be surprised if he busts your ass on every little thing that you did on your supposed "mission". He's done that to me on several occasions." The young woman took the blue uniform handed to her by her twelve year old brother and ruffled his hair.

Seth crossed his arms and frowned.

"Sister! Stop that!"

"Spoilsport. You don't know how to have fun."

"You don't know how to be a grown up!"

"True, but maybe I would be if you weren't already taking the job. Oh well, no point in arguing over personalities. It can't be changed, only accommodated." She swung her uniform over her shoulder and her grin weakened to a smirk.

"Anyway, I'm going to get changed."

--

Kenny was well awake and staring out the window of the train at the passing scenery, mainly the night sky. That night, the moon was full and the stars were extra bright.

Seth, Alphonse, and Edward were asleep- at least she thought Alphonse was asleep. Considering there was no body under that armor, according to her hypothesis, she wasn't sure if the poor boy could. Although, she didn't spend too much time focusing on that. Kenny had more important things on her mind, other than what the Elrics had gone through, according to her own knowledge at least.

Yes, at the moment, Kenny wasn't thinking about the Elrics, she was thinking about her own dark secrets. About how Seth didn't know anything about what she had done- about their parents abandoning them even. No, she had lied and said that their parents had died in a train accident and that their bodies were so messed up that she had them cremated instead of buried. To "honor" their memory. Of course, that was only after she had succeeded in bringing him back. Before, he was much too young to understand death. When he had first died, he was only two years old.

So many lies she had to tell to keep her brother from feeling the guilt of what she had gone through to raise him. So many lies that she didn't want to tell, but had to just to make sure he would never blame himself for her pain.

Kenny was more responsible and mature than she tended to act. As some would say, it was a type of front. All the same, the person on the outside that everyone saw, it was her. A part of her, anyway. The more adult side of her, she tended to keep locked inside so no one would understand her true pain and feelings. That's the way she wanted it to stay.

Although there were many people she trusted with her life, there was no one that she trusted her darkest secrets to.

"What are you doing still up? I thought girls needed their beauty sleep?" Kenny caught Edward's golden eyes reflect in the window as he stared at her.

She closed her own pale orbs and smiled softly.

"Just thinking. It's all I can do right now. The moon is keeping me awake." He raised a brow sceptically and she explained.

"The type of alchemy I use is based mainly of water and the moon controls a lot of the Earth's water levels. Strangely enough, whenever the moon is nearly full and is full, I get restless. Sort of like werewolves in fairytales, minus the fur, the fangs, the blood, and the death. Well, most of the time anyway. I can't say that I haven't killed. I am a Military officer after all." Edward leaned back, wrapping his arms behind his neck.

"Rubidium Dynamite- interesting name. I didn't exactly see how you blew those buildings up back in Aquroya though."

"Ah, that's easy to explain, but, right now, I don't feel like it." Edward crossed his arms in front of his chest and pouted.

"And I thought we were getting along." She grinned and flicked her companion playfully in the forehead.

"Get over yourself. Whining never gets you what you want. I figured you'd be old enough to know that. In order to get what you want, you need to be determined and you need to try your hardest to achieve it. At least, that's what I've learned and so far, it's worked out for me." Edward turned towards her again, just as her expression went somewhat solemn before she looked back out the window.

He slowly uncrossed his arms and stared at her, somewhat confused.

This woman- when he had first met her, she seemed different. What had changed in just that short amount of time?

The teenager looked towards the full moon.

_Nothing, but the shape of the moon._


	5. Back At East City

**Sorry it's taken so long to update!**

**I've had horrible bouts with writer's block over the past couple months and my update average is pretty low...**

**I will finish this story, though! I promise! There's going to be a sequal too! **

**Please Review**

* * *

Kenny jumped off the train and Seth rolled his eyes as he followed her lead, only he stepped off the train.

There they were at last. East City. The sky was cloudy, indicating that rain was soon to fall. That was making Kenny even more excited about taking her time. There was nothing better to do than dance in the rain in her opinion.

"Kenny! Don't even think about it! Can't we please just get to Eastern Command?" She frowned at her brother's whining, but didn't argue.

"Fine. Spoilsport." The Flye Siblings continued to make their way through the streets of East City, unknowing of the fact that they were being watched by a great enemy from the shadows.

"Heh. Dumb broad. You're luck's coming to an end."

--

Kenny sat on the couch in the Colonel's office, her arms wrapped lazily behind her neck as she leaned back.

The dark haired young man behind the desk, glared at her as she responded calmly to his shouting- by sleeping.

"Lieutenant! Wake up!" Nothing.

The Colonel's eyebrow twitched in anger as the young woman continued to sleep. He glanced to the blonde woman at his side. First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye.

She sighed.

"Might I suggest, Sir, calling in Seth?" He growled.

"That's not an option, Riza. She's got to learn to listen, even if it's the hard way!"

"No need to get your knickers in a knot, Roy. I'm awake- now." Colonel Roy Mustang glared at the uniformed woman on the couch as she yawned and opened up one eye to stare at him.

"Lieutenant Flye, didn't I specifically tell you not to destroy anything?!"

"Everyone knows that you use reverse psychology on me. Besides, I did everything else you wanted me to do. I swear, you only focus on the negative." Roy narrowed his eyes dangerously before he placed his hands on his desk and interlocked his fingers.

"I have no choice, but to when you're concerned." Kenny gave a short laugh.

"So, what did you plan on doing to get me to wake up? Snapping your fingers and lighting my pants on fire? I'm sorry to say, but water douses fire, Roy." Her reply was quick and witty and the Colonel hated to admit it, but she had a point.

If he were to ever be in a fight against this woman, he'd get his ass kicked. However, his pride would never allow himself to admit that to anyone.

_Especially not her._

She was bad enough as it was, but if she knew that he actually despised the thought of having to fight her, she'd be unbearable.

When Roy opened his mouth to retort to her, he felt his annoyance rise when he found that she was asleep. At least, she was pretending to sleep at the least.

However, his eyes soon softened.

"You know, it won't work twice, Kenny." She cracked a brilliant blue eye open before sighing and opening the other.

"Worth a shot. Well, go on with it. I'm listening." The auburn haired girl shifted her body to sit up straight, to a point where she almost looked eager.

She leaned forward slightly, locking her eyes with his onyx ones. Roy sighed.

"If you keep destroying things, your State Certification could be revoked."

"You and I both know that's a lie, Roy. I'm in the good book with the Fuhrer with all I've done and especially with my ability to cause all this havoc without a circle." She paused and her expression became somewhat serious, which was nerve racking to her boss.

She glanced to Riza briefly before a small grin made its way to her lips.

"I guess I should have mentioned this sooner, and I would have if you had of picked up the phone when I called three days ago." Roy raised a brow.

Kenny calling him? Well, he supposed that she had done stranger things- then again, maybe not.

"Mentioned what?" Her eyes flashed as her grin strengthened somewhat.

"I ran into the Elrics in Aquroya! Such nice boys! And Alphonse is so much taller than his older brother! Makes one think how that's possible-" It was then that Roy knew what she was talking about.

He brought his fingers together and rested his chin on top of his hands.

"You know why I didn't tell you. You have a habit of running your mouth."

"I know that. You don't trust me with that type of information!" She somehow continued to grin, despite the pain she felt on the inside.

She trusted him with her life and her dignity, but he didn't have the guts to even relay such important information to her.

_That hurt her more than she would ever let anyone see._

Roy watched Kenny intently, wondering what she would do or say next. In truth, despite her acting like a six year old child at times, Kenny was smarter than that. Way smarter than that and she was more mature than that too.

After all, she had preformed the one and only successful Human Transmutation. Not only that, but she refused to tell him how she managed to do it. She refused to tell him, just in case someone else got news of her success and attempt to do what she had done.

Of course, at the time he just thought the girl was being selfish and immature, because she had never said why she refused to tell him such an important thing. It was over the nine years spent working with her, Roy had found himself figuring the woman out quite easily. She wasn't as hard to read as one would expect. Kenny was all about her brother and she would throw her life away for him. She also despised to see people suffer and she knew that if she gave away the secret of Human Transmutation, the world as they all knew it would come to an end.

"Colonel Pervert, stop staring at me. You're making it harder for me to insult you." Roy exhaled and then smirked.

"You know, Lieutenant, you'd probably look ten pounds thinner if you wore a skirt." Kenny raised a brow.

"That's the best you can come up with? I thought you knew that I don't give a damn about what you think." His eyebrow twitched.

"And you'd never catch me dead in a skirt, either."

--

Leaning back in her office chair, Kenny stared up at the ceiling as she chatted away with her fellow officers about her recent mission. In her left hand, she held a cup of coffee, which consisted of more sugar than actual coffee- not that anyone knew that.

"So, I blew the place up. I swear, if he doesn't want things to be destroyed, he needs to learn to send someone else. My middle name is Destruction for crying out loud. It's as if he expects me to not be me just for his reputation. Like hell I'll do that."

"You could be easier on the Colonel, Kenny. After all, didn't he get you this job?" Fuery implied, gaining a small smile from the woman.

"'Course he did, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna listen to everything he tells me. What am I? Thirty? No way. I've got six years to go before I begin listening to anyone who tries to change who I am." Havoc rolled his eyes and flicked his cigarette ash.

"Like anyone could change you, Ken. I bet you'll still be the same six years from now. Albeit, twenty pounds heavier." She rolled her eyes.

"Tell Roy he owes you money for that. It didn't work." Havoc's expression brightened.

"Hell, you are smart." Breda sighed.

"Tell me about it. You know she's the only one who's beaten me at chess? Speaking of which, I call for a rematch!" He waved his arm dramatically and the redhead sipped on her coffee before sitting up in her chair, grinning.

"Sure, why not? I've got nothing better to do." Falman watched as the two then set up the chess table, digging into his pocket at the same time as both Fuery and Havoc.

"My money goes on Kenny." He stated.

"Nah, she's bound to lose this time. I'm for Breda."

"So am I. She can't always win." Havoc and Fuery sat their money down on the nearby desk in a neat pile and Falman did the same.

"Alright then. It's your pockets." Breda's annoyed shouts could be heard soon after as Kenny moved her pawn and captured his queen.

Havoc and Fuery paled.

"Beat her, you moron! WE HAVE FAITH IN YOU!!!"

"GAH!!! Stop putting all the pressure on me!" Kenny sipped on her coffee and then glanced up.

"I'm waiting."

"Hey! Patience! I vow to not lose this time!"

"Which you said the last six times she won."

"SHUT UP!!!" Kenny smiled.

And this was why she enjoyed her job.


	6. Again! Again!

"Sister! Did you have to beat him again?! Let Mr Breda have some self-confidence!" Seth scolded, while Kenny swallowed the last gulp of her sugar- uh, coffee with a satisfied smile on her visage.

Meanwhile, Breda, Havoc, and Fuery were twitching on the floor while Falman counted bills, folded them neatly, and placed them in his pocket.

"Seth, stop being a spoilsport. You know this is hilarious."

"S- so?! It's still cruel!"

"'Right then. How 'bout you challenge him then? If you win, I'll pay back everyone with a night out at the bar and we'll get to laugh at the fact that he lost to a twelve year old. If Breda wins, well, he'll have the knowledge that he can still beat my brother and we all get a night out at the bar anyway. It's a win-win situation." All the twitching men shot up, new light in their eyes.

"OH, KENNY! I KNEW YOU'D BE NICE!!!" Havoc hugged the woman tightly and she sighed before pushing him off.

"Hey! No touchie!" As this was going on, Seth sighed and took a seat across from Breda.

"Alright. Which one of us is white?"

--

Seth frowned at the chess table.

"I- lost?" Breda shot his fist into the air.

"HAH!!! I DID IT!!!" From out of nowhere there was the clap of hands, all the officers, and Seth, looked and blinked upon seeing Roy leaned up against the wall.

"Well done, Breda, you beat a twelve year old to get back at his sister. Oh, and did I hear correctly that you're going to be treating everyone tonight?" Kenny rolled her eyes and stood up, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"'Course you did. Soon as the word 'bar' is mentioned, you come running. I guess I'm going to have to treat you now too. Well, Seth, looks like I'm going to be the only sober one tonight. I won't have enough money to buy myself any drinks."

"That's probably a good thing, Kenny. The way you are now- I'd hate to see you drunk." The twelve year old murmured, gaining a grin from his older sister.

"I'm not gonna get drunk. Not after seeing Roy's last hangover. Hey, didn't it last thirty-six hours?" The Colonel frowned as the others snickered.

Now that he remembered that-

"Weren't you the one in charge of that night too?" She continued to grin.

"Of course I was. Who else would've let you get that drunk and then would've had the courtesy to help you back home? By the way, I suggest you stay away from the Shirley Temples this time. Obviously, you can't hold them." Seth sighed and shook his head as the laughter rose.

This was not going to end well. He could just tell.

"Sister." She stopped and glanced at her brother, not focusing on the fuming Roy.

"Yes?"

"Please don't get drunk. Promise me."

"Well, I can't do that, see, because Mr Mustang here is about to challenge me to a drinking contest and guess who's gonna kick ass?"

"Not you." Roy mumbled.

Kenny rose a brow and placed her hands on her hips.

"Really? Well, considering-"

"I know you had something to do with that. Admit it!" Kenny grinned.

"Of course I did, Roy. I wouldn't be me if I didn't have something to do with it." Roy smirked.

Perfect. Now he was getting somewhere.

"You know, Kenny, you being a woman and all, I highly doubt you'd be able to hold your alcohol." Seth slapped his face.

"Please don't encourage her, Sir." Unfortunately, his voice was drowned out by the loud voice of his older sister.

"You are so on! In fact, I bet that out of everyone here, I'm the only one who's going to be left standing!" Unknown to everyone, Kenny had already created a plan that would ensure her victory.

Seth was just plain horrified at the possibility that she could get drunk.

--

The group of officers sat at a round table, each with some sort of alcohol in their hands. Kenny sat across from Roy, casually leaned back with her feet plopped down on the table as well. Beside her, sat several empty shot glasses that were once filled with straight whiskey, or so everyone thought.

It was actually some sort of carbonated soda that she had specifically ordered for herself. The men were stupid enough to allow her to order the drinks.

Roy smirked at her before glancing down at the equal amount of empty shot glasses that sat by him as well.

"Heh."

"Come on, Colonel! Someone needs to beat her!" Havoc and Breda exclaimed together.

They had of course, made a bet on the dark haired higher up, along with Fuery. Falman kept his faith in Kenny, who had never let him down before.

"You won't last long."

"Another round!" Kenny exclaimed, raising an empty glass.

"Same as before!" Roy blinked and then smirked once again.

"You really are trying, aren't you?"

"Not really." Was her response as she held the newly filled glass to her lips.

Roy did the same, keeping his focus on his opponent. She slammed the empty glass down on the table and yawned, leaning further back in the chair.

"I find this really boring. I feel exactly as I did two hours ago." Roy frowned and placed his empty glass of whiskey down, putting his hand to his head.

Kenny blinked and then sat up quickly at his expression.

"Roy? Are you-?" He smirked and leaned forward.

"Concerned, Leiu-utenant?" He slurred and she rolled her eyes.

"Just don't want your pride to be damaged, Colonel."

"Hey, Kenny?"

"Hmm?" Roy leaned forward as the waiter poured some more 'alcohol' into her empty glass and reached his hand over to brush it against her face.

"You look pu-urty."

"Whoa! You really ARE drunk!" Kenny exclaimed, laughing in hysterics.

"Oh, well. Might as well enjoy this while I can. Hey, you ladies need some more to drink?" They all nodded and Kenny snapped her fingers.

"Another round!" Unbeknownst to her and every one else, Roy smirked when she reached over and took her glass to place to her lips.

It was then that she stopped and frowned. His heart stopped and he paled.

"Hey, before you get too drunk to think clearly- can I have the day off tomorrow? I- have some important things to do." Everyone stared at the two competing drinkers, rather surprised at the sudden quiet tone Kenny was taking.

"Hmm?"

"You heard me, Roy. I want the day off tomorrow." Her tone- completely serious, was unlike any tone they had heard from her before.

Roy blinked once and then sighed.

"If you need it."

"Thanks." He hadn't noticed that while she was talking, she had switched their drinks.

Neither had anyone else. A quiet Kenny, was a Kenny that no one had seen before.

Roy kept his gaze fixed on her as he took 'his' glass and placed it to his lips.

This was unlike her. Asking for a day off. Especially in a tone like that. He hadn't heard that tone since he'd first met her.

**Nine Years Ago**

_He walked through the small town of Flora, not oblivious to the nervous stares the civilians were giving him. He knew it was because of his uniform. That and the pocket watch chain that was hanging from his pocket. They must have been able to tell that he was here in this small town under official business._

_A State Alchemist in a tiny country town that's specialty was growing flowers. Something definitely was going on._

_It was true. Central had gotten a call requesting a State Alchemist to deal with some sort of disturbance involving random explosions shaking the forest on the south side of town. It was suspected to be alchemy and since Roy was the Flame Alchemist, the Furher had figured that it would have been best to send him to deal with the matter._

_It was more than likely a similar type of alchemy to his after all._

_The young man stopped at the edge of the forest and narrowed his eyes as the wind blew his dark hair. It was moments later that he heard the explosion._

_His head bolted up and he frowned when he saw smoke coming from inside the trees._

"_Great." He walked into the forest, following the vibrations of the explosions that took place afterwards._

_It wasn't long after that he came to a small clearing, revealing a small house, surrounded by several craters. In front of the house was a small boy, no older than three, giggling and laughing at an older girl. She was a teenager and he could tell by her physique that she was definitely older than thirteen. Sixteen, maybe? Give or take a year._

_Her auburn hair was tied back tightly in a ponytail and sweat beaded her forehead, which she wiped away with the back of her hand._

"_Big Sister! Do it again! Do it again!" Her shoulders slumped._

"_I'm- tired, Seth. Very tired. I can't keep blowing up random things because you enjoy it."_

"_Hmph! You ruin everything! I hate you!" And her blue eyes widened as she watched the boy run inside the house._

"_Seth!" Roy watched as the girl shuddered and then fell to her knees, panting heavily._

_Obviously, she was the one behind everything. But, it seemed that she was doing it to keep her younger brother happy._

_He stepped from the trees and the girl jerked her head up, eyes wide as she stared at the uniformed officer. They then traveled down and she sighed when she caught sight of his pocket watch._

"_I- wondered when they would send the State. I- suppose I haven't been as careful as I should have been." She attempted to stand, but she fell back down._

_Roy walked over to the girl and handed her his hand._

_She blinked and stared at him before slowly reaching up and taking it. He pulled her to her feet and held her steady._

"_Do your parents know about what you're doing?" Her eyes saddened and then lowered as she spoke in an extremely quiet voice._

"_Funny you should mention 'parents'. I'd rather not explain while my brother is around, but if you come inside, I'll find some way to put him to bed and I'll explain myself then." She opened the door to the tiny house and smiled weakly._

_He entered the house and blinked when he met with the glaring grey eyes of the three year old boy._

"_Get out!" The teen girl sighed and then knelt down in front of her brother._

"_Seth. Don't say things like that. This is a uniformed State Alchemist. Now, go to your room. It's time for naps." _

"_I don't wanna!" Her eyes drifted down again._

"_Please, Baby Brother. Go to bed. You want to get big and strong, right? To be like- to be like Dad was before he died?" Roy stared, noting that she hesitated._

_The girl had lied to her brother about their father being dead._

_The boy's glare turned into a great big smile._

"_Yeah! Kay, I'm goin' to bed now, Big Sister! So I can be like Daddy!" And the child took off and Roy could make out the sounds of a slamming door not far down the hall._

_The teenager stood up and forced a smile as she then showed the State Alchemist to the tiny living room._

_Roy sat down under instruction and then opened his mouth._

"_Your father isn't dead." Her eyes widened and then she let out a small chuckle._

"_Yeah. You're right. He's not. I just tell my brother that so he won't ask why our parents aren't with us." He stared at her, knowing where this was heading._

"_They abandoned you."_

"_I was eight." She murmured._

"_My brother was only a few weeks old. I was left alone to raise him. It wasn't so bad, but I- I had to think of something to tell him. So, knowing that it wouldn't hurt as bad, instead of telling the truth, I told him our parents are dead. They died during the war." Roy's eyes widened as the girl smiled at him, softly._

"_I'm sorry for all the crap that's been going on. But the only way to keep Seth happy is to use my alchemy." Alchemy._

_This girl knew how to use explosive alchemy? And she hadn't killed herself?_

"_If- if you like, I guess I could show you. I feel much better now. Besides, I was thinking about going for the State Alchemist Exams when I turned eighteen. That way we could live somewhere else- somewhere nice for a change. Instead of this tiny craphole. It'd be better for Seth." And his gaze softened._

_Her intentions were solely for her brother and she just wanted to give him a better life._

_He stood up._

"_I see. Then, show me. I'm interested in how you haven't killed yourself yet using such dangerous alchemy." Her head jerked up and a real smile plastered on her pretty face._

"_But, first. How old are you?"_

"_Fifteen." His eyes immediately widened._

"I was eight. My brother was only a few weeks old. I was left alone to raise him."

_The math didn't make sense. If she was eight when her parents left and her brother was only a few weeks old- that would mean that there'd be just eight years between them. There was twelve years between them._

_His gaze remained fixed on her._

_That only left one explanation other than the fact that she was lying, which he knew wasn't the case._

"_Show me your alchemy."_


	7. Different

The men were stumbling down the streets, apart from Falman. He had stopped himself after two drinks.

He was currently helping a completely sober Kenny get a very drunk Roy Mustang back to his apartment.

"You cheated, didn't you?"

"He challenged me to a drinking contest. I drank SOME alcohol, just most of it was soda." She replied with an evil grin.

"Don't tell him. I wanna see how long it takes him to figure it out." Silence on the part of her companion.

"Besides, call this a simple prank. Like the time I put superglue on his chair." More silence.

"That was a simple prank?"

"Well, when you put it that way, I guess it wasn't. I just wanted to see how mad he'd get. But, you've gotta admit that it was hilarious."

"It took us seven hours to get him out of that chair. He ripped the seat of his pants." Kenny laughed at the memory.

"He was trying to find me for days after that. Heh, too bad I was already sent on a mission." Falman let out an exasperated sigh.

"Come on, Vato, lighten up. It WAS hilarious! I'm so glad that Havoc got pictures like I'd asked him to. Oh! That reminds me, I better get copies of those and mail some of them to Maes back in Central."

"The Colonel won't be pleased."

"That's the point! It's so easy to piss him off! Besides, consider it payback for all the times he's TRIED to piss me off."

"Each attempt resulted in failure."

"You're right about that."

"Then the point of revenge?"

"It's fun. I'll let you in on my next prank if you'd like. Maybe then you could learn how to have some fun yourself." A pause.

"No."

--

"I'll get him to bed. You worry about those morons." Kenny told Falman, who nodded and then looked for his comrades.

They were all in a piled heap in the middle of the street.

He sighed.

"I just want this night to be over."

"Nah, it's too much fun." Her gaze dropped to the unconscious man hanging from her shoulder.

"I'll probably end up staying here tonight. To make sure he actually wakes up tomorrow." Falman nodded and Kenny spoke again.

"You should get those bozos home before they kill themselves. Also, drop by my brother's room and let him know that I'm fine and completely sober. He's more than likely still awake and scared shitless because he thinks I'll be coming home drunk. Let him know that he'll see me tomorrow night." Again, the officer nodded and turned around to deal with the situation on hand as Kenny dragged the Colonel into his apartment, after stealing his key from his uniform pocket, and then placed him down on the couch.

She wiped her brow dramatically and then stared down at the unconscious man, blue eyes empty and emotionless.

She was used to this. Dragging the Colonel home after a night of drinking, most of it being her fault, she knew. However, the young woman also knew that he had wanted to get this drunk in attempts to push things from his mind. If only temporarily.

Kenny sat herself down on an arm chair, her arms resting lazily on her thighs as she stared.

Colonel Roy Mustang was suffering and there was nothing she, or anyone else he knew, could do about it.

_She blamed the war._

Just the war. Kenny held no grudge against the reasons behind the war. She just blamed the war having such effects on such a strong, admirable man.

Kenny did not blame the Ishballans. She did not blame the State. She just blamed the war and all wars in general and prayed to God that she'd never have to fight in one. It was something she was deeply terrified to do, because either way, her brother would lose her.

If she lived, she would come back changed.

_If she died, he would be all alone._

Seth didn't deserve to be alone. Not at all.

It was due to her fears, she believed that she secretly supported Roy Mustang with his goal in leading the country as the Furher. Because she knew if he was in charge, things would be different.

_There would be no more war._

He hated war as it brought back horrid memories. She hated war because she thought only of a horrid future.

A small smile made its way to her pale visage.

"We're a lot alike, Furher Mustang. A lot alike, but so different all the same." And she bowed her head, falling silent and closing her eyes.

It would be best now to get some sleep. She had a busy day to fulfill once Roy woke up.

--

Onyx orbs opened and then snapped shut due to the blinding light and the horrible headache. Then, after a few moments, they reopened and blinked several times.

A very quiet laugh soon erupted.

"Good morning, Roy. Bad hangover?" Despite feeling completely sick to his stomach and feeling even more of a headache coming on, Roy shot up.

This only resulted in more laughter.

"It's just Kenny. NO we didn't do anything, I merely dragged you home again and stayed to make sure you'd survive through the night." He blinked several more times and the young woman came into view, holding a cup of coffee out to him, smiling.

He could tell, even in his dazed, hangover state, it was forced.

"Ugh." But he took the coffee he was offered anyway.

"Now, my job is done. I have the day off and many other things-"

"You're not smiling the way you normally do." Her eyes widened and then she grinned.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're concerned." He stared at her blearily, taking a sip of the coffee and blinking.

She'd known exactly how to make it.

The Colonel sighed.

"Why did you stay? You're obviously not yourself."

"I already told you. You drank yourself into a stupor last night. I figured someone needed to watch you and I know I'D be creeped out if I awoke to see Falman staring at me. Besides, you have a pounding headache, right? I'm trying to make you feel BETTER not worse. "

"I- see your point."

"And, it's not like I haven't done this before. Usually, though, I leave before you wake up." His gaze flickered back to the red head and he blinked upon seeing that she was not in her uniform, but in civilian wear.

She wore a black blouse and a brown pair of pants. Her red hair, which was always tied back in a lazy ponytail, was done up in a messily made bun.

Kenny looked completely different.

_Unlike herself._

"You- look different."

"Sheesh, even with a hangover, you're a pervert." But she still smiled.

"I have things to do today. It's the first day off I've ever had since joining the Military. Since I became Rubidium Dynamite." The woman picked up a brown rucksack and flashed another smile at her boss.

"I'll see you 'round, Colonel. Don't forget to go in today. Riza might shoot you." And then she left, leaving the man very confused.

_Was that really Kenny?_

Roy just finished his coffee and forced himself to his feet, stumbling slightly before heading to the bathroom to take a shower and change into a clean uniform.

He'd learned not to even try and figure her out. She was a strange one, she was.


	8. The Calm Before The Storm

Her pale blue eyes were fogged over in remembrance as she walked through the streets of East City with no chosen destination.

Her mind ran in circles as she attempted to piece every aspect of her twenty four year long life together. Twenty four years of living. Twenty four years of living for someone other than herself. Except for those three years before Seth's resurrection.

_Those years were for herself._

Kenny passed a shop window and stopped to stare at her reflection, her eyes flashing as more memories passed through her mind. Memories of the day she was left alone. Memories of the day her brother had died. Memories of the day she fixed everything.

_It was the ten year anniversary of that day._

She blinked and then looked up at the sign of the store, eyes now sparkling as a grin caused her white teeth to show.

"Heh, perfect."

--

Seth blinked as Kenny shoved a small, light blue gift bag into his hands.

"What's this for?" She shrugged as she tugged her hair free from the bun, allowing it to become a ponytail.

"I felt like it."

"Sister."

"Don't look at me like that. Just open the damn bag." She replied with a smile and the pre-teen obeyed, his grey eyes going wide when he pulled out a silver pocketknife.

His eyes immediately darted to meet hers.

"A- knife? Why'd you get me this?" Her smile widened.

"Don't you like it? I had it custom made this morning. I had to wait ALL day, considering it was last minute." Seth looked down at the knife in his hands and flicked it open, his eyes drifting over his name engraved in the blade, a handwritten styled 'F' on either side.

"But- why?"

"Because." And she flopped herself down on the couch in their shared room, legs crossed lazily over one another.

Seth ran his fingers along the knife blade and then flicked it closed before setting it on the small coffee table.

"Sister, are you okay? You've been acting strange since we met Ed and Al in Aquroya." She closed her eyes.

"I'm fine, Baby Brother. Sheesh, you worry WAY too much."

"Well, I-"

"Go be a kid for a change." He shot her an incredulous look.

"When you're the way you are? Not a chance. You'll get yourself killed."

"Ye have little faith in my ability, dear Seth." She explained, the grin on her face remaining as she leaned further back in her seat.

The twelve year old rolled his eyes and then looked to the clock on the wall as it struck nine.

"I'm getting tired." He murmured and Kenny's eyes slid back to meet his.

"You look it. Get to bed, Squirt. I'll be heading there too in a few minutes." Seth nodded numbly.

"Promise?" Kenny stared at him for a moment before nodding.

"Promise. Give me a few minutes to get changed." And so, she stood up and disappeared into the bathroom, grabbing a set of folded, purple satin pyjamas along the way.

There she got changed and when she exited, caught a glance of Seth already passed out on his bed. A tiny smile formed on his lips as he slept peacefully.

Kenny placed her hands on her hips and shook her head, laughing to herself.

"To think that such a tight-ass could be so relaxed." The young woman made her way to the bed on the other side of their shared dorm room where she sat down and watched him sleep.

Her eyes watched as his chest rose and fell and then flickered to her lap, where her hands gently rested. After a few moments, she stood up and went to the single window in the room, taking a deep breath.

_She just wasn't ready to end the day._

Her eyes drifted up and focused on the dark sky, sighing when she found that it was a new moon.

"No regrets." She closed her eyes and a tingling pain emitted from her chest, soon increasing into a more severe pain.

The young woman merely smiled and remained still.

The pain she was to suffer with for the rest of her life. No, not suffer. That wasn't the right word.

_She hadn't truly suffered since the day she lost her brother._

Besides, the "pain" was something she had grown used to over the years and if she was suffering, someone would have noticed. No one had noticed, so she wasn't suffering. Then again, she wasn't exactly letting anyone in on the fact that she felt this pain every day.

_Just more of a reason to prove that she wasn't suffering at all._

It was then that she heard a loud groan from down the hall and she blinked before chuckling.

"Man, he's STILL here?"

--

Roy groaned and rested his head on the large mound of paperwork that covered his desk.

It was well passed eleven o'clock at night and the only reason he was still in the office was the fact that if he left before finishing the paperwork, Hawkeye would quite literally skin him alive.

"Why me?"

"Because you're the almighty Colonel Flame. Paperwork comes with the job. If you become Furher, this mound is only going to get bigger." A familiar voice answered and he looked up, eyes widening when he saw the pyjama clad Kenny leaning against the doorframe.

Her slender figure was definitely complimented with her choice of nightwear.

"Uh-"

"No clever words, Colonel?"

"You do realize that you're roaming about in really sexy silk pyjamas, right?"

"Actually, they're satin." She replied with a smile.

Roy sat up straight as she walked closer to him.

Kenny then stopped abruptly and rose an eyebrow.

"You're hangover gone?"

"Nope."

"Liar. You're not as flushed as you were this morning. That and you're not slurring and pausing your sentences like this morning either." The Colonel blinked and then slumped.

She picked up on that?

"Damn." Kenny rolled her eyes.

"Roy, if you want help with your paperwork, you could just ask." His head snapped up as she grabbed a pen and a stack of papers before seating herself on the floor and getting down to work.

He stared at her, bewildered. What was going on? Where was the prankster annoying Kenny that he knew? Why was she suddenly so- different?

"Are you- okay?"

"Never been better, why?" She never looked up from forging his signature perfectly on the documents.

Roy ran his fingers through his hair and then got serious.

"Kenny, you haven't been acting like yourself at all since last night. I'm beginning to think that you were lying and that we DID do something."

"It's got nothing to do with you, Roy. It's just one of those days. I can't be a pain in the ass everyday. Even I need breaks."

"The Rubidium Dynamite Alchemist doesn't take days off, Lieutenant. She doesn't just offer to do my paperwork over getting some sleep either. Something's up. Tell me what it is."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were concerned, Mustang."

"I AM concerned. Where's Kenny?" A quiet chuckle was the response.

"Go to sleep, Roy. I'll deal with the paperwork." It was at that point he knew that he wouldn't get any answers from her.

Although, later on she would more than likely drop some hints.

"Why aren't you asleep? It's one of your favorite pastimes, isn't it?" Her eyes slid up to meet his and he stared into the pale blue pools.

_He'd never seen eyes so blue before._

"I'm very restless tonight. Then again, I'm not much of a sleeper anyway." She formed a fist and pounded twice at her chest.

"Although, I usually don't sleep during the days before the full moon. Tonight's a new moon. Heh, makes me think that my aura is being blocked or something." Roy rose a brow.

""Aura"? Since when are you superstitious?"

"I'm not. I'm trying to say that there's some things on my mind that I haven't quite gotten my head around yet. No need to worry, I'm sure I'll work it out by the time Ed and Al return. Then, I'll be back to my old self."

"Good. This helpful, QUIET Kenny is beginning to scare me."

_He was seeing that there was definitely more to this woman than he had first thought._


	9. Anything And Everything, Stalker Wilson

**Hehe! I've finally gotten some inspiration! Well, for most of my stories anyway...**

**I personally loved this chapter! It's awesome! You get to see so much more to Kenny!**

* * *

Kenny ruffled the blonde's hair and grinned wildly as he glared at her with his golden eyes.

"Will you PLEASE stop?!"

"Why? You look so adorable when you're pissed off!" Seth and Alphonse let out sighs of surrender and continued through the rain towards the Military building.

Edward also sighed. In surrender, surprisingly enough before smirking up at the all-too-happy Kenny.

_At least she was interesting._

"So, what shit did you boys get caught up in that it took you so long to get here?" She asked as she pulled away and twirled childishly in the rain, arms outstretched.

"Eh- nothing much." Alphonse answered.

She rose a brow, but didn't question further about it. She knew better than that.

"Okay then! Oh, did I tell you guys about the most recent prank I played on Roy yet?!" Edward perked up.

"Prank?"

"She super glued his chair- again." Seth muttered, glancing away embarrassed by his older sister's antics.

Edward stared.

"You super glued his chair? More than once?"

"Once for me and once for you. More funny the first time though." She sighed and ran her fingers through her soaking hair.

"Well, with any luck he's still stuck and you'll get to see. Or if we're unlucky, the others pulled him free." She shook her head and grinned again.

"But, I paid Havoc to get some more pictures and then the both of us can tape them all over headquarters!" As she said this, she outstretched her arms, spun around, and laughed.

"Maybe he ripped the seat of his pants again! Man, that'd be somethin' to see, huh?!" Edward too let out a laugh, only his was more maniacal.

"Payback time!" Alphonse and Seth both sighed simultaneously, the youngest of the two slumping his shoulders.

"Sometimes, I wonder if we're even related." Seth muttered.

--

Kenny hesitated in front of the door to the Military building, her hand hovering over the handle.

_Something was wrong._

Edward and Alphonse stared at her curiously while her own brother tugged on her arm.

"Hey, are you okay?" She glanced over her shoulder to the boys and in the corner of her eye, noticed a man staring at her.

Her blue eyes narrowed as she studied him.

_He was familiar._

The man soon hid himself away upon realizing her eyes focusing on him and Kenny quickly decided to follow him.

"I just remembered there's something I need to do. I'll be back." And she turned around to go after her "stalker".

"Huh? Where are you going?!"

"I'll be back!" And she took off into a run.

Alphonse and Edward looked to Seth, who stared after his sister before shrugging.

"Sis has always been a weirdo. I wouldn't worry about it."

--

Her pale blue eyes kept to the man, never blinking as she kept after him at a good pace.

_Where had she seen him before?_

It was rare for Kenny to forget a face, so she figured it must have been from a long time ago. Possibly one of her first field missions. She was determined to figure out who this man was and WHY he was following her with those eyes of his.

He disappeared into an empty backstreet and she carefully followed, prepared for whatever may occur. She stepped into the shadows, eyes studying the backstreet carefully for any clues for where he might have went. He had just disappeared.

"Strange." She murmured, still at the ready.

_Where could he have gone?_

Rain pelted her body, soothing her hot skin. She couldn't help, but feel somewhat at ease because of this.

_Rain just had a soothing affect to her. _

She had always assumed it was because of her type of alchemy and it was somewhat of a side-effect from the transmutation and lost piece of soul. The rain helped to soothe the physical pain and the heat her body always radiated. The lost piece of soul caused something like a constant furnace to burn within her.

She heard what sounded like leather against metal and her eyes darted towards the sound, sighting a can flying across the street and into a brick wall. Her eyes then widened as a foot collided with her gut, sending her in the same direction.

"Gah!" Her back hit the asphalt first, but she managed to rotate herself so that she could land on her hands and push herself to her feet.

Kenny then dodged a punch and another kick, reaching out and grabbing her attacker's forearms with her hands. Blue eyes bore into hazel.

"Why are you following me?" Her voice was, surprisingly, dead calm.

The man smirked, his wet, greying brown hair shagging into his eyes.

"Heh, thought you'd remember me. Then again, it's been eight years. I shouldn't be surprised." Kenny glared.

"Tell me who the hell you are, then I'll see if I can jog my memory."

"As feisty as I remember. Then again, I shouldn't be surprised. You are a State Dog." Kenny quickly responded by releasing his arms, ducking down as he stumbled, and swinging her leg in an attempt to trip him.

The strange man landed roughly on his back with a grunt and stared up into the smug expression of the uniformed woman.

"I may be a dog, but I think everyone knows that even a domesticated dog can turn wild." His expression turned amused.

"As mouthy as I remember too."

"Who the hell are you?" He continued to smirk.

"Alright, alright. Let me jog your memory. Perhaps the name Gregory Wilson means something to you?" Kenny's eyes widened.

"Gregory- Wilson."

**Eight Years Ago**

_She was careful. Extremely careful. One screw up and Seth would be left without an older sister. THAT could NOT happen._

_Sixteen year old Kenny carefully stuffed her pocket watch deep within the pocket of her dark blue trench coat as she tightened her grip on a brown paper bag and entered the empty apartment on Milestone Street._

_Apartment number 13._

_The hood of her trench coat was pulled over her auburn ponytail, helping to hide her gender. They could know nothing about her. Any piece of information could lead to her demise later on down the road. Again, that could not happen._

_Two brown haired men stood in the living room of the empty apartment, awaiting the arrival of the "source". Kenny was extremely quiet as she stopped in front of them and allowed their hazel eyes to size her up._

"_You have it?" She held out the paper bag and her empty hand._

"_Money first." She murmured, disguising her voice as best as she could._

_The one on the left smirked._

"_Heh. Fine. Rob, give him the money." A suitcase was tossed forwards and Kenny caught it with ease._

"_Now, the bag." Orders were to not release the bag to the suspects._

_Orders were to hold them off until backup arrived. Kenny just needed to hold off for a little bit longer._

_She smirked._

"_No." The men's eyes narrowed._

"_A deal is a deal!"_

"_In this case, there is no deal." The men growled and turned to each other._

"_There's two of us and one of him. We can take him." A nod of agreement and the men turned to the girl, who attempted to remain calm._

"_Let's see what makes you so strong, eh, Big Shot?!" Kenny's eyes widened as a fist collided with her gut._

_She stumbled, but quickly regained herself without releasing the objects in her hands. She stuffed the paper bag down her inside trench pocket and dodged the punches and kicks that followed._

_Orders were orders. She could not fail. She could not use her alchemy to defend herself. Only as last resort. _

"_Don't underestimate me!" She exclaimed, kicking her foot out and nailing the one on the right in the head. _

_He stumbled backwards and out the window. Kenny didn't care what happened to him at the moment. She was to at least keep one of the suspects contained as she kept herself alive._

_The remaining man glared at her and lunged again, growling._

_She was knocked to the ground, her hood falling backwards to reveal her face. The man stared down at her, anger and surprise._

"_Hell, you nothing but a little girl! You can sure hold your ground, can't ya?" Kenny kept her eyes on him, keeping her mouth shut._

"_Heh. Gimme the goods, kid, and you'll live."_

"_Not a chance." His eyes remained narrowed as he pulled out a gun and pointed it at her head._

_Kenny was now sweating bullets, but kept a calm expression. It unnerved her attacker greatly, causing him to cock his gun._

"_Why the hell aren't you scared?!" Why weren't they there yet?!_

"_Because, there's no point in being afraid of a coward." The words slid off her tongue and he growled._

"_Yeah?! Well, I'll have you know that this COWARD'S name will be the last thing you ever hear! Gregory Wilson!" He pulled the trigger and nailed the girl in the shoulder._

_In the blink of an eye, she jumped up and tackled him to the ground, her palms placed over his chest. The gun went flying off into the corner of the room and blood trickled from the bullet wound. She ignored the pain as best as she could. _

_Gregory stared up at her with fearful eyes and then smirked. Kenny's eyes widened upon feeling the barrel of another gun pressed up against her chest._

"_Heh, not so much a coward now, am I, kid?" Her eyes stared down into his hazel ones before her ears picked up the sounds of cars skidding to a stop outside._

_The second gun cocked and her mind ran as she attempted to come up with some sort of plan to get out of this alive._

_There was only one option._

_Her eyes hardened._

"_The blood of a human being is ninety percent water."_

"_What the hell?!"_

"_My name is Kenny and I'm sorry." She clapped her hands together before Gregory could even pull the trigger, blood took over the small room._

"Remember now, kid? You killed my brother." Kenny's eyes narrowed again, this time trying not to remember any more.

_She remembered WHY she forgot in the first place._

"So, you've come to repay the deed, is that it? How did you know to come after me?"

"I saw you stumble from the building covered in his blood. I've been following you everywhere since then, waiting for the moment to strike." The pain in her chest began, but she ignored it with nothing short of a grunt.

"Damn it. The trouble I get myself into. Alright, let's do this then. It's the least I owe you for killing your brother. After all, I'd do the same thing in your position. Let's say this fight is fair then, alright?" She kept him pinned with one foot, patiently awaiting his response.

He smirked.

"A deal, eh? Hopefully nothing like the last one."

"No, nothing like that. If you win, I die. If I win, you get as far away from me as possible, understood?"

"That sounds hardly fair to you."

"Well, I don't plan on losing. So, do we have a deal? We'll start with introducing ourselves." He laughed.

"Robert Wilson." Kenny lifted her foot off of his chest and Robert stood.

"Heh. Now, what's allowed in this little fight to the death?"

"Anything and everything."


	10. Dodging Bullets

**I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update this story! I just...have a lot of writer's block that I'm trying to get over. I'm close to defeating it, I think...hopefully. I'm still trying, and it'll probably be a little longer before I update again.**

**Please Review**

* * *

Seth was curious as to what was going on at headquarters. He stood close to Alphonse as both the boys watched the rather large crowd of uniformed State Alchemists escorted the Furher into Colonel Mustang's office.

"Do- you know what's going on?" He asked the armored boy.

Alphonse shook his head.

"No idea."

"Oh. Sister would probably know." The youngest Elric looked at the youngest Flye as a quiet 'meow' echoed throughout his armor.

Seth rose an eyebrow.

"I thought Ed said to get rid of the kitten?"

"But it's RAINING outside! I can't just-!" Alphonse was cut off when Seth reached up, his hands out.

"Let's go find Sister. She'll know what's going on AND she'll know what we can do with the kitten." Alphonse hesitantly handed the tiny orange cat over to the younger boy, who cuddled it close to his body.

"Sister might be immature, but she's smart. She became a State Alchemist when she was fifteen." Alphonse deadpanned and if he could breathe, he would have probably stopped.

"F- fifteen?"

"Yeah. When Ed beat her record, she grumbled about it for a few hours. So, are you going to help me find her? She can't of gone far. Knowing her, she's just trying to get on the Colonel's nerves. As usual. My guess is that she's just wandering around." No response.

Seth looked up at Alphonse.

"Al? Are you okay?"

"Huh?! Oh, yeah. Let's go find Kenny and see if she can help us find a home for this little guy."

"I'm more curious about the Furher being in East City."

"That too, of course!" And so the two youngest siblings started out on their search.

Of course, many things traveled through the mind of the armored boy. One of which a simple question.

_Was Kenny the same as them?_

--

How he'd managed to grab the gun she'd first disarmed from him, the State Alchemist didn't know. All she knew was that she needed to be quick, lest she got her brains shot out from her skull.

_They were supposed to stay together._

Robert Wilson aimed the gun and Kenny swiftly jumped out of the way as he fired a shot. She quickly used what brainpower she could to determine HOW many bullets he had left.

_Damn her for losing track._

"You can't run forever, Girl! Your alchemy is useless in this small space, unless you want to kill innocent bystanders as well!" She clutched her hands together tightly, forming fists.

She needed to formulate some sort of a plan in order to keep herself from being shot to death. Or, just dying in general. He didn't necessarily need to shoot her to kill her. He could just pummel her to death with his fists or the butt of the gun and the result would still be the same.

She mentally winced.

_That sounded damn painful._

"That might be true, Robbie, but I made a promise. I'm not going to die like this today. Maybe four years from now, but not today." She replied calmly, smirking.

Robert chuckled and then blinked as she lunged at him, fists at the ready. However, instead of punching him, she used the entire of her body weight to send him flying into the brick wall in front of her and behind him. He hit hard enough to slightly crack the bricks.

He remained on the ground after that and Kenny panted heavily, staring his body down.

_There was no way that had killed him. She needed to be completely prepared. _

"It's not over yet, is it?" She asked, amusement and annoyance lacing her tone.

Robert forced himself up, gripping his shoulder. He winced with pain, but stood up nonetheless, lunging at her. Kenny's eyes widened with shock as she felt his knee go deep within her diaphragm, knocking the wind right out of her.

She couldn't help, but keel over, holding her stomach tightly as she coughed attempting to get some sort of oxygen. He stood above her, staring down sadly.

"Sorry, Kid. It's gotta end here. I made a vow to avenge my brother. I gotta do just that." He pulled out the gun and aimed it towards the young woman's body.

She looked up blearily with her pale irises, seeing double. Some blood trickled from the corner of her mouth, due to his hard hit. Fear flickered inside of her.

_It couldn't end like this! She made a promise too._

"S- Seth." Just saying her brother's four letter name was difficult to do.

She couldn't breathe as it was.

Robert sneered and the gun clicked as he placed his finger on the trigger.

"Seth? Must be your boyfriend. Sorry." Kenny placed her hand down on the cement and took in a small gulp of air.

It hurt so much, but- it wasn't so bad compared to what she was already going through. The deep pain in her chest tightened and she screwed her eyes tightly shut.

Why did everything hurt? Why did these things always hurt? Why was everything turning out like this?

_Maybe she was going to die after all._

Heh. She didn't even think once she'd go out when she was this young. To somebody like this, no less. Then again, maybe it was God's way of getting payback for the sins she had made.

_Equivalent Exchange. The rule, she lived by- it was haunting her even now on the brink of death._

"It's the end. For both of us." Her eyes widened as Robert pulled the trigger.

**Nine Years Ago**

_Sweat rolled down the side of her face as she grit her teeth and fell backwards. A hand wrapped around her forearm, gentle, but strong, keeping her from hitting the ground._

_Her eyes widened as an involuntarily gasp escaped her lips. A quiet chuckle soon erupted from her companion._

"_Not bad. You just might be able to make it, despite being as young as you are." Her eyes flickered up to meet the State Alchemist who had, just barely an hour ago, stumbled upon her small home in the middle of the Flora Forest._

_He was smirking down at her as he helped her back to her feet. Kenny then turned her attention from him to the ruined section of forest in front of her._

"_What do you mean by that?"_

"_Well, you did say you wanted to be a State Alchemist, didn't you?" Her eyes widened and she turned to face him._

"_How's that possible? I'm only fifteen."_

"_Yet your skills rival even mine. You've got a talent, Kid." Her brows furrowed at his words._

"_My NAME isn't 'Kid'. It's Kenny. Kenny Flye." He rose a brow._

"_Kenny? Isn't that a boy's name?"_

"_Actually, that's just a nickname. My real name is Kenneth." He chuckled and she stared at him blankly._

"_Kenneth, huh? That's still a name fit for a man."_

"_I didn't name myself, you know. Besides, I like my name. Anyway, I introduced MYSELF, what's you're name?" He stared at her for a moment, onyx eyes studying her._

"_Roy Mustang."_

"_Hm? You were making fun of MY name?"_

"_Do you want me to help you and your brother or not?" She cracked a tiny smile._

"_Thank you, Sir. You have no idea how much your help means to me. To us." Roy smirked slightly and then his face became serious._

_Kenny noticed this and blinked in confusion._

"_Sir?"_

"_I have a question for you, Kenny."_

"_Yes?"_

"_How did you manage to bring back your brother?" Immediately, her eyes went wide and her legs gave out on her._

_She fell down to her knees and her chest constricted with the oh-so-familiar pain._

"_H- how did you-?" _

"_You don't need a transmutation circle. The ages you gave me earlier also don't match up. Your brother is three. You're fifteen. Yet, you mentioned that you were eight when your parents abandoned you and he was just a newborn." Kenny cursed herself and then smiled weakly._

"_I'm no good at hiding information, but I can't tell you HOW I managed to do it." Annoyance crossed Roy's expression._

"_Why not?"_

"_It's for the best."_


End file.
